


Matching Stars

by mimi_cee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Rare Pairings, tsukiyachi, tsukkiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: Hinata asks Tsukishima and Yachi if they’re dating because her hair ties often matched his shirts. Yachi worries her crush on him will be exposed.(Added an extra part 2 :) )
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to someone on Tumblr who pointed out the t-shirt with a star that Tsukishima would sometimes wear.

“Are you two dating?” Hinata asked Yachi and Tsukishima.

“What?” Yachi exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide as she glanced at Tsukishima then quickly looked away.

“Because you two are matching again,” said Hinata.

Yachi shook like a leaf. Hinata of all people had noticed. She had a crush on Tsukishima for a while now. They were in the same class, 2-4, and would chat with each other on occasion. Tsukishima didn’t bother to befriend anyone else in the class. But because he didn’t mind talking to her, it made her feel a little special. A crush on him started to blossom.

The matching started when she first noticed Tsukishima wearing his navy blue t-shirt, stamped with a small yellow star. When she was selecting a hair tie to use during practice, she went with one that matched.

She did this for a few days, giggling to herself. But when Yamaguchi asked why she was smiling so much, she panicked, worried her crush on Tsukishima would be exposed.

She didn’t want Tsukishima to know she liked him. She had always thought he was really cool and couldn’t imagine him liking anyone. So she stopped trying to match him in secret after almost getting caught by Yamaguchi. She even went as far as tying her hair up before school started so she wouldn’t have the urge to check what he would be wearing at practice.

But something strange happened. Yesterday she wore a hair tie with a glowing bug. The day before she wore one with a crescent moon. Somehow, Tsukishima’s shirts matched those too. She didn’t understand what was going on.

“Who’s matching?” asked Kageyama.

“Tsukishima and Yachi,” Hinata replied.

Tsukishima snickered as Yachi tried to find the words to provide them an explanation. “So why are we matching Yachi?”

“I- I-,” she stuttered.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on me,” he teased. He wore his usual shirt with the yellow star. She had one in her hair. “Is that why we’re matching today?”

_Smack._ Yamaguchi whacked Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Stop messing with her and just confess already,” he scolded Tsukishima.

Tsukishima noticed what Yachi was doing. Although she got easily flustered over many things, he could tell she had a crush on him - because he would steal glances from her too. A blush crept up his cheeks, seeing Yachi giggle when she’d tie up her hair after taking a look at his shirt. So when she stopped, he would check which hair tie she was using that morning and change into a matching shirt for practice - just to mess with her head.

“C-confess?” asked Yachi. “Confess what?”

“Wait, so you’re not dating?” asked Hinata.

Tsukishima looked at Yachi’s flustered but expectant face. With a smirk, he told her, “We could start dating if you want.”


	2. A Blue Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima doesn’t want to wear a certain t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by this screenshot to add more of Tsukki's story to the first chapter.

“Kei, could you put your clothes away?” Tsukishima’s mom told him after folding the laundry.

Tsukishima looked at the top of his stack of t-shirts. “I don’t remember this shirt,” he told her. The purple t-shirt had a large light blue star in the center. After a moment of staring at it, a scowl formed on his mouth.

“I bought it recently,” his mom replied. She looked up to see Tsukishima’s reaction. “If you don’t like it, I could give it to someone else.”

“No,” he curtly replied. “I’ll keep it.”

That was what he told his mom but over the next few days, he would open his drawer and stare at it whenever he packed his gym bag for practice. Each time, he closed the drawer.

At school, he lowered his eyes to see a similar set of blue stars bobbing up and down.

She turned around. “Tsukishima-kun, what is it?” Yachi asked.

“Nothing.”

*****

Tsukishima rummaged through the clothes in his drawer. The sun had already set and it was too late to start a load of laundry. He had run out of pajamas. He didn’t want to see the purple t-shirt sitting in his drawer.

With a groan he grabbed the blue star and went off to the bathroom.

He started to wear the t-shirt more often at home. He definitely wouldn’t wear it to practice, feeling that someone would comment on it. That wouldn’t happen at home - or so he thought.

“Oh! Now I know why that looks familiar!” Akiteru told him after the Shiratorizawa match. “Yachi-”

Tsukishima glared at his older brother, enough for Akiteru to shrink back. Tsukishima placed his headphones over his ears and walked back to his room.

He sighed, understanding why he kept noticing details about Yachi and why it frustrated him.

Yachi cared for each member of the team. She had worried for him when he was complacent with volleyball and smiled when he had started putting in more effort. But he knew it wasn’t just for him.

She would be concerned over Yamaguchi’s serves and if he was performing well. She also cared when Hinata and Kageyama got into a fight, wishing they would resolve it.

She cared for all of them because that was the kind of girl she was.

Tsukishima sighed, placing the shirt with his dirty laundry. Maybe he’ll wear it again one day.

*****

Yachi giggled after glancing at him. Tsukishima watched her as she tied her hair up with a small yellow star. He looked at the star on his own shirt and blinked a few times before a hint of red spread on his cheeks. With a smirk, he decided he could wear that blue star again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you want a tsukiyachi long fic, you can check out [Accidental Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037233/chapters/52593658). :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you want more tsukiyachi, I have a multi-chapter fanfic for them. :)


End file.
